


I am not a hero

by InfinityMidnight



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMidnight/pseuds/InfinityMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from his english teacher, Alex goes off to define what a hero and in the end, defines who Alex Rider is</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from: http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wsfcs.k12.nc.us%2Fcms%2Flib%2FNC01001395%2FCentricity%2FModuleInstance%2F17542%2FHeroism_Prompt_(Seminar).doc&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFzAgRkDW3p4nNvGwA0DUFIcA4R4w  
> Modified to fit the story.

 

Alex Rider was sitting in class dutifully ignoring the whispers around him as he wrote down what was on the board as the teacher took roll.

“Rider, Alex”

“Here”

The teacher started as he answered. “Glad to see you back Mr. Rider”

Alex nodded. She finished quickly and placed down the clipboard.

“Today we will be writing an essay of sorts. Since the GCSEs are over, I thought it would be a fun thing to do to relax. The prompt will be handed out, you have the rest of the week to finish the essay. There is no real formatting but it must be over a page long or over 500 words. Good luck and Tom can you pass these out?”

Alex received his last because he sat at the back with Tom. He flipped the paper over and saw the prompt.

 

**Heroism Prompt**

 

**“A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself.” ~Joseph Campbell, Pilospher**

**“A hero is one who kindles a great light in the world, who sets blazing torches in the dark streets for men to see by.” ~Felix Adler, Professor**

**“When the first Superman movie came out, I was frequently asked, ‘What is a hero?’ My answer was that a hero is someone who commits a courageous action without considering the consequences.  Now my definition is completely different.  I think a hero is an ordinary individual who finds strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.” ~Christopher Reeves, quadriplegic actor**

**Using your own experiences, observations, and/or readings, write an article for your paper about what is a hero. Do you believe yourself to be a hero? Do others? Who do you think you are?**

**As you write you article, remember to:**

  * **Focus on the meaning of hero**

  * **Consider the purpose, audience, and context of your writing**

  * **Organize your ideas and details effectively**

  * **Include specific details that clearly develop your ideas**

  * **Edit for standard conventions**




Alex stared at the piece of paper with disbelief. Tom looked over at him and the shocked expression on his face.

“You okay Alex?”

“Just peachy”

He stared at it for a couple more minutes before getting out a piece of paper and started his rough draft. Later that day he got out his computer and started typing the essay down, his mind off to a different world as he typed what he wanted to not caring how long it was.

 

_What is a hero? That is a good question. They say that the soldiers in the army are heroes to the people, they say that firemen who rush to save people in burning buildings are heroes, they say the person around the corner that pushed someone out of the street before they got run over is a hero but is that really a hero? It’s true that they saved someone, they become heroes in the minds of people. After all, the word hero is just another word. By that definition, everyone is a hero._

_Heroes are not just people but instead heroes are the actions that the person did and the person who did it. Heroes are the things that had died and would never come back to see the ones they love. Heroes are the little actions that saves lives even if the person doesn’t realize it. Heroes don't do bad, only good. They don’t make others regret actions but instead makes you want to do them over and over again._

_Am I a hero? It depends on who you ask and about who. I admit I have done some terrible things that I regret but I also have done heroic thing also. Going by media definition I would be a hero, a tragic hero. I sure have the back story needed for to be one, the usual orphan raised by a family member who dies then goes off to save the world, well, if I ever save the world that is. I may have done things that warrants the title but I don't believe myself to be a hero._

_Who am I then?_

_I am selfish_

_I am weak_

_I am a liar_

_I am an idiot_

_I make mistakes_

_I am the person that hides behind the real heroes_

_Alex Rider is never the hero_

_He's the one who relies on others_

_He’s the one who lies_

_He’s the one who can’t face the truth_

_He's the one who gets in fight every week_

_He's the one who gets sick every month_

_He's the one who people call a druggie_

_He's the one who should have never survived_

_He’s the one who is a mistake_

_But he's also the one who helps others_

_The one who stands up against bullies_

_The one who tutors the one who need help_

_The one who turns a blind eye to the insults_

_The one who is a shoulder to cry on_

_I may not be perfect but who is? Others may not consider a 15 year old boy to be a savior, a hero to all,  and I wouldn't either. However others may believe different and they are right. Everyone is a different person and some may be better and some may be worst. I am part of the worst catogory. I am not a warrior, I am not one to change but I am willing to try to be better. Alex Rider isn’t hero either, isn’t a savior. He might not be strong, he might not be a good person but he is trying to be fair and honest and I am glad to know him._

 


End file.
